Field trip of love
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: Annabeth goes on a school field trip to New York. There she bumps into Percy. They like each other, but just don't know it yet. But what happens if one of Annabeths friends like her? What will happen between her and Percy? Percabeth! Set after BOTL.


**As promised, I'm back. Ok, I decided this storywill take place on a field trip. I really wanted to write this story, I've been thinking about it for a while. So this story takes place after BOTL. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Annabeth's POV **

I was waiting in the Hotel Lobby, waiting to be checked in. My friends Liz and Abby were waiting impatiently next to me. I was on a school field trip to New York. We were going to visit many places, as well as tour New York alone.

I couldn't wait to see Percy! I wanted to stare into his dreamy eyes all day and – wait a minute, what am I thinking? Percy is just my best friend, nothing more. My thoughts then drifted off to Rachel, I used to hate her, but ever since she told me about her boyfriend, we became good friends, though I don't know why.

We finally got our rooms, in which I had to share with Liz and Abby. Not that I mind, they're my friends. So are these two other guys, Nathan and Kyle. Liz and Abby keep saying I should go out with Kyle, but he's just my friend. But I'm pretty sure he likes me more than just a friend.

So we got to our room and unpacked our bags.

" I can't wait to see more of New York! I've never been here!" Abby exclaimed.

" Neither have I, I really want to go to central park." Liz said.

{**A/N So I don't really know New York well, so please just go along with it.}**

" Well I have, quite a few times actually." I told them.

" Really? You have to show us some cool places." Liz said.

" Sure, no problem." I replied.

We then went down to the lobby again, since the teacher had to talk to us.

" Since it's the first day of school, you guys can go around New York freely. You curfew is 9:00. Have fun!" The teacher said with a smile.

Nathan and Kyle came over to us.

" So, we all go together?" Nathan asked.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

" Where to?" Kyle asked.

" How about we go get lunch, then we go to Central Park?" I suggested.

Again they all nodded in agreement.

" Do you know anywhere good we can eat?" Nathan asked.

I did know a place where we could go eat. It's a place Percy once took me to eat, it's called " Summer Night". And no, it was not a date.{**A/N I'm making this place up, as I said, I don't really know New York well.}**

We got to the restaurant, and found it packed. I accidently bumped into a girl, who turned to me and said, " Watch where you're going klutz."

I just ignored her, and we took our seats. After lunch, we were on our way to Central Park. At that time is was only 3:00, so we had a lot of time on our hands.

As we walked to the park, Abby spoke up, " Wow, that food was really good. How did you find that place Annabeth?"

I blushed remembering that day, " Uh, a friend took me there once."

" More like a boyfriend." Liz said.

That only made me blush more. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kyle looking a little upset.

"No, no, no. He's my best friend, nothing more, nothing less."

I could see Kyle grow a little happier.

"Sure." Nathan said sarcastically, not believing me.

We got to the park, and walked around. We talked, laughed, and just had fun. That's when I saw him. Messy, but in a good way, jet-black hair. Memorizing, beautiful, charming, sea green eyes. A toned body, from all the hard times at camp.

There was Percy, just laughing with his friends. Abby and Liz must have also seen him, since they both gasped.

" Oh my god, he is the hottest guy ever!" Abby said.

" No doubt about it. " Liz said.

Nathan and Kyle just glared at him.

Me, being the daughter of Athena, thought of a plan to approach him. Then I thought, what if he approaches me instead.

I was lost in thought, when I accidently stepped on a pin on the floor.

" Ouch!" I exclaimed.

All my friends gathered around me.

" Annabeth, are you okay!" Kyle said frantically and worriedly.

Percy and his friends must have heard this, because suddenly, they all looked in my direction. When Percy saw me, his eyes widened, and he ran over to me.

"Annabeth! What happened." Percy cried.

He pushed through my friends and came over to me.

" Don't worry about it, Sea Weed Brain, It's nothing." I reply. It really wasn't that big of a deal. I took of my sandals, and took the pin out of my foot. It didn't really go in deep.

"You had me worried there for a second, Wise Girl. By the way, where's my hello hug?" he asks.

I laugh, stand up, and give him a bear hug. He wraps his arm around me and gives me a huge hug.

" Percy, watch the ribs." I manage to say.

"Sorry." He says while putting me down.

" Annabeth, care to introduce us to your friend?" Abby asks.

" Right, guys this is my best friend Percy! Percy, this is Abby, Liz, Nathan, and Kyle." I tell them while pointing out each person.

" By the way, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in San Francisco? " Percy asks.

" Field trip. I'm staying in New York for 2 months!"

I reply.

"Cool! But I have to get going, it's time for swim practice." He says.

" Of course it is. Tell Sally and Paul I said hi." I tell him.

" Sure, I.M. me when you have time. Bye." And with that he leaves along with his friends.

" You didn't tell me you have a smoking hot best friend here in New York!" Liz tells me.

" You never asked." I replied.

I knew they wouldn't stop asking me questions about him, so I sighed. I guess I'll have to deal with it.

**So what did you guys think? I really hoped you liked it. I always wanted to do a story like this. There will be more percabeth later, promise! This was just sort of an intro chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
